In sports or other activities in which swinging a club, racket, bat, stick, or the like is required, proper swing technique, including body positioning, can be difficult to accomplish consistently. Many sports require the player to maintain their head in a specific position while swinging to facilitate making contact with the intended object, such as a ball or puck.
Many of the existing systems intended to train a player in proper swing technique require a complicated set-up process, wherein several parts are positioned on specific areas of a user's body. This requires the user to measure, or approximate and then adjust the placement of the parts in order to properly position them. Additionally, some systems require specialized garments. Further, a number of previously described systems require a user's vision to be obstructed, which can be dangerous in activities where a ball or puck is traveling toward the user.